It is known that powder metallurgy, which has been undergoing development for several years, can be used in particular to manufacture parts from metals which it would be impossible or difficult to manufacture otherwise, for example from super alloys. Because of this development powder metallurgy has in particular major applications in the field of aeronautical manufacture (turbine components).
However, although the materials produced using current methods of manufacture have excellent mechanical properties at medium temperatures, as a result of the fineness of the grains, their behavior at high temperatures (above 650.degree. C.) is not always satisfactory, in particular as regards their resistance to creep and their resistance to crack propagation.